Why do you love me
by Reibunriinta
Summary: Zidane has a bad day and asks Garnet why she loves him. ((Zidag)) ((one-shot))


'you have a visitor.' Beatrix had said. Garnet was hoping it was Zidane when she changed into her casual jumper in place of a dress. Silly as it was Garnet liked to wear it because it was what she'd been wearing when she'd first met Zidane. Was this what being in love is like; wanting to always be around her love, clinging to anything that reminded her of him? Garnet went to her mirror to see how she looked even though she knew he didn't care; He loved her no matter what she looked like.

Her thoughts of Zidane were interrupted when she heard the door to her chamber opening, she whirled around only to see that her visitor was NOT Zidane. In the door way was none other than Prince Maximiliano. He was a 'glorified stuck up dude' as Zidane had once called his type. Garnet had to hide her frown of disappointment and stop herself from laughing; Zidane was right.

He bowed politely, "Sorry to interrupt your highness, may I request an audience with you." He asked his voice so...what had Zidane called it...snooty. His voice was so snooty.

"Of course..just um...wait a moment." Garnet stuttered, leaving the room "Beatrix!" she called. She took Beatrix out of ear shot then began to talk  
"Remember when I was nine and mother betrothed me to that eleven year old prince?" Garnet whispered. Beatrix nodded. "That's him." She said gesturing to her chamber where they could hear him remarking to himself how good he looked.

Beatrix winced "trouble ahead.." She whispered "I'll stay close."

They returned to the room a moment later, Beatrix stood in the door way eyeing the prince suspiciously.

"Sorry for the delay, now what is it you wanted to say?" Garnet addressed him politely.

He cleared his throat then in his arrogant voice declared " I wish to be married." He cut Garnet off before she could object. "If you remember correctly we were once betrothed by our parents and now the time is come to be wed."

Garnet flushed as he continued onward, talking about love and going into a corny string of poetry. Finally she burst out "I"m in love with another!" She blushed and hid her face behind her hands;she hadn't meant to be so blunt.

He stopped his speech and paused for a moment before asking. "Who?!" He demanded in a haughty voice. His expression was that of indigence "Who could possibly be better than I?!" He demanded once more his face red from anger.

"Zidane Tribal" She whispered still hiding behind her hands. Beatrix gave her a concerned glance 'be Confident' she mouthed. Garnet straightened her posture and put her hands down out her sides. "Zidane Tribal" she said louder this time. After taking a deep breath she continued "I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your proposal..."

He cut her off "WHAT OF OUR BETROTHAL!?" he demanded harshly.

For a moment Garnet lost confidence, she glanced at Beatrix who urged her to keep talking. "My parents are long since passed, and I am now queen of Alexandros. This is my final decision on the matter, please respect my wishes and depart from this place." She commanded though not unkindly.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I..." He was cut off by Beatrix.

"Actually your highness you will." Beatrix said, her voice was so polite, even as she took him by the arm and took him from the room. As soon as he left Garnet sighed and collapsed onto her bed, hoping there wouldn't be any serious repercussions to what she had just done.

...

Zidane's day had been good enough, nothing eventful had happened and he hadn't stolen anything so that was good. At the moment he was on his way to see his beloved Garnet. What was it about her that he loved so much? He wasn't sure, though she was the only one who could steal this ex-thief's heart. Zidane wondered what it was she saw in him? He had tried to kidnap her after all? Then he'd flirted with her constantly, but maybe she'd liked it. There must be something she loved about him, he was kind of cute...maybe that was it. Though, he certainly hoped his looks were not the only thing he had going for him.

He was just walking up to the castle gate when some snooty looking guy stormed from the castle. He stopped when he saw Zidane, "Are you Zidane? Zidane Tribal?" He asked.

Zidane stopped, how did this man know his name? "umm...yes. why do y..." before he could finish he was punched in the face, he went flying to the ground. "Ow...Hey what's your problem?!" He asked jumping up and balling his fists. The man tried to go at him again, Zidane dodged his blow and punched him in the face. The man went flying to the ground. He got up and furiously lunged at Zidane knocking him to the ground.

The fight went on a few minutes, consisting entirely of the two men pounding each other repeatedly. Soon Zidane felt himself being hauled up along with his attacker. Beatrix was holding both men by their colars. "That's enough!" she said keeping them from attacking each other. She had seen the fight and finally decided it was serious enough to step in. "Prince Maximilliano, we've asked you to leave, see that you do so!" she commanded setting him down. Defeated he started to walk away. Beatrix let Zidane go, just as the man turned around to say something.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" the prince yelled.

"What? You mean Beatrix?"Zidane asked gesturing to Beatrix beside him confusedly.

"NO, GARNET! GARNET DOESN'T LOVE YOU! YOU'RE JUST THE NEXT NEW THING TO HER! AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" He yelled, he then turned around and stormed off.

Beatrix had to grab Zidane to stop him from going after him. She turned him around to face her "You cannot go attacking royalty, do you want to start a war?!" She asked furiously.

"He attacked first! How was I supposed to know who he was?" Zidane complained.

Beatrix's face softened a bit. "Go see Garnet" she said "She'll want to see you."

"Yes Ma'am" he said politely; Beatrix wasn't the type of person he'd want to mess with. He started walking towards the castle then stopped, he turned around "I didn't really start a war did I?" He asked trying to hide his nervousness.

Beatrix shook her head "Don't worry about it." She said, and that was good enough for him.

Garnet heard a knock on her chamber door, it was timid and she almost didn't hear it. "Garnet, you there?" she heard that familiar voice mumble from the other side of the door; it was Zidane.

"Zidane." she breathed, running to the door. When she opened it she gasped; he looked terrible. He was covered in dirt, his face was bloody and bruised and his cloths were ripped. She threw her arms around him and just held him for a moment.

"What happened?!" she asked when she finally let him go.

"Some prince dude attacked me...I dealt with him though..."

Garnet gasped, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told him your name! I'm so stupid!" she sighed then continued "He came here a few minutes ago and asked to marry me, well we were betrothed as kids and he just went on and on, and I'm sorry I sort of blurted out that I was already in love with you."

"You said that?" he asked "I'm touched." he stepped into the room only to collapse to the floor. He looked up at her sadly "Why do you love me?" he asked his voice sounded so...desperate, it broke Garnet's heart hearing him like that. She knelt down besides him. "I mean what's so great about me anyway?" he asked, maybe growing up a thief made him insecure...maybe.

"Well..." she started collecting her thoughts, "You grew up a thief, you were raised to be selfish. And yet, you always put others first! In your very nature you love others. You didn't have to take me to Lindblum, or even help me at all. You could have ditched me, you saved me time and time again, and not just me, you saved Vivi, and Steiner, and Eiko, and all of us. You taught me what love is Zidane. I don't just love you Zidane, I can't live without you. When I thought you died I cried every morning I woke up without you, I cried every time I thought of you. I regretted every moment I was unkind to you, I regretted that I didn't kiss you back in Condie Petie, I regret that never told you how much I loved you. I love you because you are real, you love me enough to give up everything. You love me unconditionally, and I love you the same." Garnet teared up, how could he not know why she loved him?

He still looked unconvinced. "Don't you believe me?" Garnet asked desperately, she paused. "Oh wait." she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. In that moment everything else faded away and just the two of them mattered. Just feeling his touch made her heart speed up, she felt so alive when she was with him. After the kiss she sat down next to him and cuddled up to him.

"I love you Garnet Til' Alexandros." He said with a smile.

"I love you too Zidane Tribal." she replied with one of her beautiful smiles. And it was clear to the both of them that they were truly deeply in love with each other.

 _ **update A/N: I finally got rid of those awful data lines (sorry it took so long) Oh by the way I take requests if you want to request a story. ^_~ (For any fandom I know, so All the Ffs from 6-10/2 and 13, and the T.V show Monk, and the book series the Mysterious Benedict society) Alright that's it for now. Back to the old A/N**_

 _ ** _A_ /N Wow...who reads this crappy writing? lol jk. But seriously I wrote this awhile back and...wow let's just say my writing style has improved a lot since I wrote this lol. Anyway I wrote this for a contest on Wattpad (Which I did not win for apparent reasons.) and figured I should toss it up on here too. This is my first (and so far only...though I am hoping to change that eventually) FFIX fan fiction so I'm not quite used to writing for these characters. So please feel free to rip this story a part if you'd like (It's not like it won't help me improve...so actually you'd be doing me a favor lol) anyway I love you guys so much, y'all are rockstars! See y'all in my next story (I'm hoping to Update Into The Deep soon) -Reibun. **_


End file.
